Delivery of newspapers in rural and suburban areas by motor carrier is customary in many parts of the country. In these areas a receptacle is provided for the receipt of the paper. This receptacle generally consists of a metal or plastic tube of one piece construction open on one end and closed on the other. The tube is usually slightly tapered away from the open end.
Such receptacles often become wet inside and at the bottom of the tube due to rain beating on the open end thereof, or merely by ingress interiorly through longitudinal bottom openings customarily provided, or through apertures through which fasteners are projected.
Ridges are sometimes molded into the bottom of the tube to raise the paper therefrom and to provide additional longitudinal stability and strength. Such a modification in structure is provided for in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,538, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,782.
These ridges have not been completely successful in keeping a paper dry and others have invented and devised methods and devices to compartmentalize the tube to keep the paper at or near the top of the tube. Miller, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,293, has provided a spring clip which holds the paper between the clip and the inside top of the tube. This particular device is quite effective in keeping the paper dry, but suffers from the disadvantage that the delivery person must always force the paper into the tube instead of flipping the paper into the tube from an automobile window, thus slowing delivery and limiting the size of the route. A preferrable device would allow the delivery person to use the box in a normal inconstricted manner.